


You Got Me Good

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Song fic, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, patton in a poodle skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remus wants to spend some time with Patton, but he's not exactly coming over expected. Needless to say, what he finds is a little surprising.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	You Got Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> I found Mercy by Duffy and it's got the biggest Intruality vibes _ever._ And then I got the image of Patton in a poodle skirt and one of my best friends said the words "dance fic" and I went a little feral.
> 
> God I'm so obsessed with the idea of Patton in a poodle skirt-
> 
> Also with this fic I'm claiming the title "Rarepair Fluff King" and no one can stop me.

Remus had a bad habit of showing up at his friends homes unannounced.

There wasn't really any conscious reason for it, usually he just got really excited to see someone in particular and he'd pop over so he could hang out with them. Besides, it's not like any of them minded once they got used to it.

Well, except for Percy, but he's not friends with Percy anymore.

He  _ was _ friends with Patton though, and Patton never minded Remus coming over whenever he wanted.

Which was why he was now standing a little shell shocked in the doorway of Patton's home (door closed to avoid bugs flying in, he'd rather not upset the ball of energy) and watching as Patton bounced around his living room.

In a  _ poodle skirt _ .

The fabric swished around his legs, bouncing with him as he moved to the music, tulle underneath it making the movements more exaggerated and fun looking. The white button up he was wearing matched with the light blue skirt really well, but it also revealed curves Remus had  _ no idea _ Patton had.

Not that he cared, it was still Patton. The dancing and singing and not noticing that Remus was there proved that enough.

And he really  _ didn't _ notice that Remus was there. Remus might have considered he just didn't mind that he was watching but considering he was swinging his hips and pointing at a picture of Remus pulled up on his laptop while the song looped.

"I love you-"

Remus' heart thudded in his chest.

"But I gotta stay true. My morals got me on my  _ knees _ -" Patton buckled his knees, sinking a little before he bounced back up, "-I'm begging please, stop playing games!"

He started dancing more as the lyrics continued, and Remus grinned.

Patton was serenading his picture, may as well give him the real deal, right?

So when the chorus kicked in, Remus jumped in by grabbing Patton's hand and twirling him around so his skirt flared.

"You got me begging you for mercy," he sang with Patton, his grin growing when the smaller man's singing was interrupted by a giggle, "why won't you release me?"

They continued like that, twirling and bouncing and swaying their hips all around the living room.

At one point they stopped singing along, and Remus had picked Patton up by the waist so he could spin him around in the air, delighting in his laughter.

Neither party was sure how many times the song looped by the time they collapsed on the couch Patton had pushed against the wall for the occasion, but it wasn't really an important detail. It was still playing too, and Remus couldn't really bring himself to care.

Patton swished his skirt around, giggling quietly to himself even with his labored breathing.

"Gotta say, didn't expect to see you serenading a picture of me while dancing in a poodle skirt, but it's definitely one of the best surprises I've walked in on ever," Remus commented, feeling like his face was splitting in half from how much he'd been smiling.

Patton looked at him then, and while Remus could see a bit of uncertainty his smile stayed genuine.

"Honestly, I thought you were still in class. I don't usually like wearing stuff like this in front of others."

Remus hummed, taking a moment to look Patton over.

"Well  _ I _ think you should at least let  _ me _ see you wear that stuff more often, if you don't want to be something on the side," he said, ignoring the nervous thump of his heart and grinning wide and confident when Patton's smile dropped into an expression of surprise.

And then his beaming grin was back, and Patton hopped to his feet and wiggled his hips to make the skirt bounce with the movements.

"But you got to understand, that I need a man who can take my hand," he sang, holding his hand out while he continued to dance in place.

Remus felt a matching grin grow, and he didn't hesitate even a second in taking Patton's hand, the impromptu dancing party of two starting up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [I also have a discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
